forbidden
by PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR
Summary: Sakura is falling for Kakashi, but he is already with someone else. Someone he hates but for certain reasons can't get away from. Read more and find out what's going on! R R please
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Sakura is falling for Kakashi, but he is already with someone else. Someone he hates but for certain reasons can't get away from. Read more and find out what's going on! R+R please

* * *

><p>Forbidden.<p>

It was an early morning in Konoha.

Sakura was brushing her luxurious pink hair in her bathroom mirror getting ready for the day's assignments.

She sighed, ' it doesn't get any easier seeing him everyday' she thought to herself.

It's been a couple of years since Sasuke had left the village, leaving Naruto, Kakashi sensei and herself behind. Over the last year, Sakura had started to develop feelings for someone else. Someone she had to see everyday. Someone so unattainable. Kakashi.

Not only was he her sensei but also already has a girlfriend and a 2-year-old child, Trei. With another baby on the way, Rio.

He loves Trei with all of his heart even if he can't stand her. That's why he stays there. She blackmails him, saying he won't see Trei again if he leaves or wont do as she says. He doesn't want to loose everything he's worked for. Too scared to start from scratch. That woman has taken all of his self-confidence and trust in women. Has treated him like some piece of trash. And he just takes it. Slowly trying to stand every time she kicks him down.

Sakura sighed again, she felt useless. She can't help him. Herself and Kakashi have become close but only in ways of giving each other advice and being there to help each other with problems.

So she knows everything that's going on with Kakashi but can only stand by. She wished he had the courage to leave her, the same courage that he shows everyday when on dangerous missions. That horrible woman can't stop him from seeing Trei, and Rio when he's born. But Sakura can't make him see that.

'Oh well, maybe one day he will see clearly.' She thought. Giving herself one last check in the mirror before leaving. It was in the middle of summer so temperatures were soaring. She wore her usual sandals. All ninja wore these sandals. Made out of tough material to withstand training and missions. A pair of black shorts under a pink skirt and a zip up lightweight sleeveless pink top.

Walking through the streets of Konoha was quiet. Not many people were about yet.

Sakura was used to this, she and her team always met up early to have their morning missions handed to them.

It didn't take long to get to lady Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in." she heard Lady Tsunade say.

She was the first to arrive. Standing in front of Tsunade's desk, Sakura noticed Naruto's name written on a mission form.

Tsunade looked up and saw Sakura looking at the form. "Naruto left earlier this morning. He's been sent on a mission gathering information on some activity happing in the land of waves. You will be working with Kakashi today on your own mission. I need you to go to the sand village to pick up some scrolls from the kazekage. It is very important that these scrolls are brought here safely. Enemy ninja will do whatever they can to get their hands on them. I trust you both will be able to handle this sort of mission on your own?" Tsunade asked

Sakura gave a confused look but before she could answer, someone else did for her.

"You can rely on us lady Tsunade." It was Kakashi.

'He's still got it. I didn't even hear him come in.' Sakura thought with a hint of a smile. Her heart started to beat a bit faster but did her best not to look like it affected her.

" Yes you can count on us Ma'am." Sakura smiled.

"Ok then, leave as soon as your both ready." Tsunade handed Kakashi the mission form and pass to leave the village gates.

Sakura and Kakashi left Tsunade's office and walked down the streets towards their homes to get ready.

"Sam's gunna love this" Kakashi sighed to himself.

"She's gunna have to get used to it. You need to do your missions. You're a Jounin. Besides, she's gotta stop thinking she can control you. Want me to give her a bitch slap?" Sakura asked. A bitch slap from Sakura would probably break her neck and anyway, she was right, Kakashi was a powerful Jounin and too important for the village to lose.

"Thanks Sakura but my kids need a mother. And if I let you loose on her, she wouldn't survive it." Kakashi laughed but it wasn't completely genuine.

"I guess your right. Still would be a great feeling though," she laughed and Kakashi nodded. He had lost his respect in Sam a long time ago.

Sakura thought for a minute before speaking. "Are you going to tell her you're going with just me on this mission?" she spoke carefully.

He gave her a look that said, "Do I look like I want to die?" before sighing yet again.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sakura realised that they were outside her home.

"Well this is me. Meet at the village gate in an hour? She suggested giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, if she gives you any mouth just come and get me." She added with a wink.

Kakashi laughed. That made him feel a bit better. "I might be back in 5 minutes then." He smiled through his mask.

"Well I will see you in an hour." And with a poof of smoke he was gone.

Sakura smiled sadly to herself. 'Well this should be interesting.' She thought.

'Maybe I can make him see some sense. We will be away for at least a few weeks. That should be enough time.' Nodding to herself, she entered her home to get her pack and weapons ready.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden chapter 2

* * *

><p>Sakura had just walked through her bedroom door when her mom called. "Breakfast Sakura!"<p>

"Be down in a minute!" She replied with a sigh. Her plans to live in her own apartment weren't that far away from happening.

She loved living with her parents but she was old enough now and had her own responsibilities being a kunoichi.

Her bag was quickly packed with all of the gear she would need and then went down for breakfast.

It was quiet at the table, not much was said other than her mom asking how long she would be away for this time.

"A few weeks. I'm not completely sure. It depends on what happens on the mission." was her honest reply. Her mom nodded and continued eating.

Breakfast didn't take long. Sakura said goodbye to her parents and headed out the front door.

It was slightly busier now outside. Konoha was waking up. Everyone going about with his or her morning routines.

Finally she reached the gates to their village. She gave the ninja at the gate a smile and a wave as she waited for Kakashi to make an appearance.

For once he was only about a minute late. Sakura gave him a look that said 'what the?' then smiled a hello.

"Hello again." He greeted with a masked smile.

"Lets do a weapons check before we leave." She suggested.

Kakashi nodded. "I've got 20 kunai, 150 ft of wire, 100 paper bombs and 2 giant star shuriken." He announced casually.

Sakura then went through her list of ninja tools. "15 kunai, 100 ft of wire, 100 paper bombs and 30 trap tags." She said just as casually.

"I think we are quite prepared." Kakashi summed up.

Sakura nodded before asking, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's head out." He answered and both left through the village gates.

They were walking along a dirt road, trees on either side of them. It was quiet except for the wildlife and slight summer breeze.

"So how come you were practically on time?" Sakura asked after a while of walking. Curiosity finally winning over.

Kakashi gave a small sigh and answered quietly. "Sam kicked me out again."

"Oh my God! What for now?" Sakura Exclaimed.

"Because she didn't want me to go on the mission." he explained with little detail.

"Is she going to let you see Trei? What a witch! Just because she cant get her own way! She makes me so angry!" Sakura ranted.

"Nope. Not allowed to see him unless I run back right now and grovel." He said with no emotion.

"As I said before, she needs a good slap!" She continued angrily.

He smiled a little at that.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"I'm not great but what can I do? She will let me come back after a few weeks." He answered surely.

"You can't possibly want to?" she asked still a bit angry.

"No I don't want to but my kids are there Sakura." He said almost robotically.

"You know you can still see them without being with her Kakashi, your being silly." She tried to reason.

"As always, your probably right Sakura but you know she wont let me see them unless I do as she says." He was emotionless.

"Honestly Kakashi, maybe you should go to the Hokage about it. She can't go against Lady Tsunade." She tried to reason.

"Sakura, I know your worried but you know I don't want to get anyone else involved. It's not anyone else's business. It's my problem. I can deal with it. You're a good friend Sakura. I can trust you more than anyone else. So thank you for being there and trying to help me but I need to deal with this…." He trailed off, his eyes on the ground.

Sakura sighed in defeat. Their conversations on this subject usually ended like this in one way or another.

Kakashi finally looked at Sakura as they continued walking.

"Sorry Sakura." He said

She looked back at him and just smiled. What else could she do?

They walked in silence for a long while until Kakashi broke it again.

"What did your parents say about the mission? Still not happy about you being a Kunoichi?" He asked.

"They didn't say a lot. Just asked how long I would be away. I think they are starting to just accept that this is what I want to do and im not going to change my mind." She answered without hesitating on the last part.

"You know they just care about you Sakura. They worry. Trust me, you will understand if you ever have kids one day." He explained with a small chuckle.

"Yeah I know. I don't like that I make them worry but this is the path that I want to follow, helping people and doing the right thing." She said with more confidence than before.

Kakashi gave an approving nod but didn't say anything.

' Well done Sakura. You truly are turning out to be a great Kunoichi and a fine young woman. Wish I'd noticed you before Sam dug her teeth and claws in.' He thought sadly.

He had started to notice her not long after Sasuke had left the village. When she made her choice to study and train under Lady Tsunade herself.

'You've grown so much since then. So mature and confident. I really envy who ever you fall for.' He continued in thinking.

After a while of silent walking, a small town came into view.

"It would be quicker to walk through." Kakashi suggested.

Sakura nodded and kept pace with him, walking by his side.

As they walked through, Sakura noticed all the people of that town were staring at them and not exactly hiding the fact that they were.

"Umm… Kakashi sensei? Why are they staring?" she asked in a whisper that only he could hear.

"I'm not sure. Ninja come through here all the time so it can't be that." He whispered back.

"Hey you!" A young voice came from the crowed.

Both ninja turned in the direction of the voice.

A young boy walked to the front so he could be seen.

"Can you help us? There's these guys' going round our town stealing our money and food. And they keep beating up my dad and the workers. My mom is scared and no-one can stand up to them!" He said, tears forming in his eyes.

Sakura looked to Kakashi, her eyes determined.

"Do you know where they are?" Kakashi asked without much thought after seeing Sakura's look out of the corner of his eye.

"They're in a tavern just down this road!" the boy looked hopeful.

Both ninja nodded and continued walking down the road towards the tavern.

It didn't take long before they heard the ruckus. The noise was horrendous.

Glass being shattered, shouting and tables being turned over.

The doors to the tavern were smashed open as Kakashi walked calmly through.

"Oh lookie here boys. This little man thinks he can stand up to us." A huge man laughed. Kakashi guessed he was their leader.

Sakura then walked in behind, which resulted in the man laughing even harder. This made her clench her fists in anger.

Kakashi saw this and smirked. "They're all yours Sakura."

It only took about 30 seconds, a few kicks and punches later and all of the members of the gang were unconscious.

Kakashi bound their hands and threw the men outside face first into the dirt.

The crowd outside just stared in astonishment before a chorus of cheers erupted.

Both ninja walked out of the tavern, Kakashi carrying the last of the men on his shoulders.

"I'm sure you can handle things from here gentlemen." He said to the men of the town.

"Thank you so much! We are indebted to you." One man stepped forward.

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment before giving a wave goodbye and turning to leave, Sakura following close behind.

* * *

><p>end of chapter 2<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait guys. will try to update more often. just started a new job so getting into a better routine now :)

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or the pre-existent characters. OC characters are mine and so is the story line, that is all

* * *

><p>Forbidden. Chapter 3<p>

Both ninja exited the town and continued down the dirt path.

'She grows stronger everyday. I think she has now surpassed even my physical strength.' Kakashi thought feeling so proud.

They continued to walk for a few hours, talking casually about this and that. Eventually the sun started to sink just beyond the horizon.

"Let's set up camp, there's a river near here." Kakashi stated as he walked from the path and in through the trees.

Finding a small clearing, Kakashi put down his pack and looked, scanning the immediate area.

"Here is good. Sakura, can you go to the river and fill our flasks with water please? I will set up our tent and camp fire." Kakashi asked.

"Sure." She got out her flask from her pack and took Kakashi's from his outstretched hand.

Her fingers brushed his in the process causing her to blush lightly. Kakashi didn't seem to notice, or so she thought.

'Why did she just blush? Maybe she's coming down with something? It couldn't be because of me, could it?' he started to get lost in thought.

"I'll go get the water." Sakura said embarrassed as she turned to walk to the river, bringing Kakashi back down to earth.

Before he could answer she was out of sight. He quickly wiped his mind free of confusing thoughts as he pulled the tent out of his pack.

'I can't believe I blushed! I don't think he noticed though. That could have been awkward.' Sakura thought as she knelt by the rivers edge to fill the flasks.

When the flasks were filled, she quickly washed her face in the clear cool water. Feeling refreshed, she walked back to camp slowly, lost in thought.

When she arrived, the tent was already set up and Kakashi was laying down his bedding inside. It was only a sleeping bag and a rolled up turtle neck sweater for a makeshift pillow but it was better than sleeping outside with nothing.

Sakura handed him his flask once he was done, being careful not to make contact with him this time.

"Thanks." He said with a masked smile.

She nodded in return and got out her bedding, same as Kakashi's.

"Do you want me to get some wood for the fire?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." He replied.

Sakura then went to collect some wood while Kakashi got out a small pan and noodles to cook for dinner.

Sakura returned quickly and put together a small campfire.

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi said. He then gathered up a small amount of chakra and made the tiger hand sign.

"Fire style, fire ball Jutsu!" He said and produced a small ball of fire with a breath, surprisingly not burning his mask.

Now that the fire was lit, both ninja settled down in front of it as Kakashi started to make dinner.

He poured water into the saucepan and added some herbs and spices as it boiled. Then added the noodles and vegetables.

Sakura also used the flame to make some tea.

Once dinner had been eaten, they sat talking about random things until the fire was just a shimmering pile of ash and the sun had long since set.

"I think we should turn in, we need to be up early to cover as much ground as possible." Kakashi suggested.

Sakura nodded and stood up, her legs tingling from sitting so long.

They gathered all of the cooking stuff and put it inside the tent. Then settled down for sleep.

It didn't take long before Sakura was in dreamland. Kakashi couldn't seem to clear his mind as too many thoughts were swimming about.

'What should I do? She can't stop me from seeing my son. But if I don't keep her happy then she will just make my life a living hell, not that it will make a difference to my life right now. I can't just stop being a ninja, the village needs every ninja to protect it. But what if she takes Trei away for good? She could leave the village just to be a complete bitch! I can't win! Someone gets hurt no matter what I do. I can't leave. I don't want to leave! And I don't want to leave Sakura either, she means too much to me now. Oh my god! Why couldn't I have noticed Sakura sooner? Or even better, not have met Sam! Great that's a bad thought, I don't regret having Trei in my life…..' A soft murmur from the sleeping girl lying next to him distracted him.

"Hhmm…. Kakashi." She said ever so quietly. "Please don't leave me." She continued a bit louder

'What?' He thought surprised, visible eye widening.

She started to fidget in her sleep. It seems she was having a nightmare.

"No! You can't!" she bolted upright. Looking around she spotted Kakashi. He was lying with his back to her.

"That was horrible." She said quietly to herself. Not realising Kakashi was still awake too shocked to move.

Sakura wiped the perspiration from her forehead and quietly got up out of the tent. She made her way down to the river. Washing her face again quickly before sitting down by the waters edge, the moonlight reflecting off of its surface.

She herself reflected on the dream she had just had.

Kakashi was leaving the village with Sam. He had given up on being a ninja. Naruto was there to. He put his hand on her shoulder as she tried to stop Kakashi leaving. She looked back to Naruto to see him shaking his head. Tears then spilled from her eyes as she turned back to Kakashi's retreating form and screamed "KAKASHI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! He Turned and gave her a sad look before Sam put her arm around him and gave her an evil smile. She then dragged Kakashi away. Sakura tried to get away from Naruto but he wrapped his arms around her as she struggled. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" Then the scene disappeared as she awoke from her dream.

Back in the tent, Kakashi was now lying on his back.

'What did that mean?" He thought in frustration.

'I'm so confused! Why did she think I was leaving her? She probably just doesn't want our team to be broken apart any more than it already has been. We've become really close as friends. I bet that's what it is.' He thought disappointed.

A few moments later, Sakura re-entered the tent. Kakashi had his eyes closed in deep thought.

She settled down again with her back to him and tried to go back to sleep.

The dream kept replaying in her mind making sleep difficult. Eventually she managed to quieten her mind long enough to drift off.

Kakashi also managed to join her not long after.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading :)<p>

End of chapter 3.


End file.
